legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P12/Transcript
(Rose is seen crawling around the house alone as she looks around for Emily) Rose: *sigh* Where are they? (Rose looks underneath a table before looking around her surroundings) Rose: I can understand why I lost track of Emily, but Lenny? Where'd he run off too? Emily: AHH!! (Rose hears Emily's scream as she crawls around the couch to find her crawling back from Lenny who slowly approaches) Lenny: Found.....you..... Emily: No! Stay back monster! Rose: Well, there's Lenny. Lenny: Me.....Found you.....Now.....eat! Emily: Eat?! (Rose peeks out of the corner) Rose: Hmmm, I'd like to see how these two play games. (Lenny suddenly jumps on top on Emily as she screams in terror. Lenny is then trying to nibble her neck as she laughs) Emily: NO STOP! STOP NIBBLING MY NECK!! Rose: Wow he's like those things people call vampires. Lenny: Game......over..... Emily: LENNY PLEASE!!! I'M DYING!! Rose: Should I stop him? (Rose watches as Emily continues to laugh, kick her feet, and try to pull Lenny off but can't. But then suddenly Emily's whole body just stops moving) Lenny: *Stops nibbling* …. Emily....? Rose: Uh oh. *Rushes over* Lenny! What happened? Lenny: Not... Moving.... Rose: Emily? Emily are you okay? (Emily then awakens as Rose jumps back with Lenny) Emily: Ahh got you! Rose: AHH LENNY RUN!! (The two try to run but Emily quickly runs up, and scoops them both up) Emily: Haha! I got ya! Rose: Aww man! Emily: Now neither of you can get me! Lenny:...... Rose: Dang, should've saw that coming. Lenny:..... Rose: Lenny? (Lenny then starts to tear up as he starts to slowly cry) Rose: Huh?! Emily: Oh Lenny! (Emily quickly gets on her knees, puts Rose down and hugs Lenny) Emily: Hey hey its okay don't cry! What's wrong? Lenny: You....scared me....! Emily: Oh sweetie, I didn't mean to! It was a joke! (Lenny continues crying as Emily comforts him) Rose: Is he okay? Emily: I think so. He's never freaked out like this before. Rose: Well you did scare him. Emily: Oh but I didn't mean anything by it! It was just so I could- (Lenny then jumps up and bites down on Emily's neck before he starts nibbling again) Rose: Well it seems he wants payback now! Emily: AHH! LENNY PLEASE STOP!! Rose: Looks like he's not stopping. Lenny: Pay....back. Rose: I was right. Emily: *Laughing* LENNY PLEASE!!! I'M SORRY!! OKAY YOU WIN, YOU WIN!!! HAVE MERCY!!! Rose: You admit defeat? Emily: YES!!! YOU WIN!!! (Lenny stops nibbling before he begins rubbing up against Emily's face) Lenny: Yay... Emily: *Panting* I guess.... one trick deserves.... another. Rose: That's right! And we won Lenny! Lenny: Game... Fun... Rose: I told you! Emily: Jeez....My neck feels weird now. Rose: Does he do that often I'm guessing? Emily: *panting* Like you wouldn't believe. (Lenny giggles) Rose: Hmm, I wonder when the others are gonna get back. Emily: I'm sure they'll be back soon Rosie. Don't worry. Rose: I just kinda miss Erin. Emily: You won't have to wait long. You guys wanna go out to the beach? Rose: Yeah sure. Lenny: Yes.... Emily: Come on then. Let's go make castles! (Emily picks up both Rose and Lenny and starts heading to the Beach. Meanwhile.... With the Defenders.) Alex: *gasp*! (Alex awakens in a cell inside a hidden base as he looks around panting) Alex: The hell...? ???: Alex? (Alex looks across from him as Momo awakens in the same cell) Alex: Momo? What the hell's going on here? Momo: I... I don't know... All I remember was the shadow soldiers and then those people came and.... Alex: *Feels his head* That would explain the head ache... Momo: Where are the others? Alex: I don't know... Damn it Nova! Where did you send us to this time!? ???: Guys? (The two look through the door and see Erin and Tenya in the opposite cell) Alex: Erin! Erin are you okay? Erin: Yeah I'm fine. You? Alex: I mean my head hurts, but so far I'm fine. Erin: Well that's good. Tenya: Where are we? Momo: Looks like some kind of prison. Alex: But why? Did we do something wrong? Erin: I think it's more like we were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Tenya: You think Nova sent us to another timeline? Momo: Wherever he sent us, we might be considered the bad guys. Alex: I'm wondering what was up with those shadows though.. Erin: They were definitely soldiers. That's for sure. ???: More than that. (The four look to see the leader from earlier approaching) ???: Those soldiers are from the Shadow Regime. The King's Guard if you will. Alex: King? Momo: What king? ???: Long story. *points at Erin and Alex* But right now I need you two to come with me. Erin: Us? ???: We need to ask a few questions is all. Alex: But wait a minute... (The man looks at Alex) Alex: Who are you? (The man removes his helmet, revealing an older version of Isaac Clarke) Erin: Isaac? Isaac: Yeah. You kids know me? Alex: You could say that. Isaac: Well, come with me then. We got a lot to talk about. (Isaac lets Alex and Erin out as he leaves Tenya and Momo behind before they walk off) Alex: What about them? And where are the others? Isaac: You're not in a position to be asking questions right now. Erin: But they're our friends. Isaac: All I'll tell you is we'll see what happens. (The three walk in silence) Isaac: So, first things first. Who are you two? Alex: My name's Alex. Erin: I'm Erin. Isaac: Last names? Alex: Lorthare sir. (Isaac stops walking before he slowly pulls a gun and aims at the two) Isaac: Sorry....But can you say that name again? Alex: Lorthare. Our names are Alex and Erin Lothare. (Near by soldiers over hear that and start to whisper) Erin: What's wrong with that? Isaac: Well besides the fact you two just raised a million more questions: Nothing really. Alex: Well, what's wrong with our names? Soldier #1: So, he had kids huh? Soldier #2: Guess so man. Erin: Huh? Isaac: Are you kids in anyway related to Seris Lorthare? Alex: Of course. I'm his son and she his daughter. Isaac:..... *Points pistol at Alex* Erin: Whoa what are you doing?! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts